Mini Who Drabbles
by Fayth3
Summary: The challenge was to write drabbles inspired by random songs. Whostyle.


Okay, **these aren't songfics.**

The challenge was to put your Ipod on random and write 100 words about how the song made you feel (in fic form). My ship is Doctor/Rose and i've put the songs that inspired the drabbles at the end.**

* * *

**

Baby don't break my heart slow

Rose stood under the skylight and stared up at the stars, knowing, somehow, that the Doctor would be doing the same sometime in the past.

She'd known, since Sarah-Jane, that this wouldn't last, couldn't last.

She'd known that she wouldn't make it out of this relationship intact.

Thankfully it had been quick: he'd jumped on the horse, crashed through the mirror and left her heart mixed in with the broken glass.

She'd believed him when he'd said 'not her'; she'd been mistaken.

He'd broken her heart. But at least it was done. It was over.

At least it wasn't slow.

**I break things**

"You blew up my job."

"What?"

"Then you decimated my mum's coffee table."

"So?"

"You almost killed the London Eye and blew up the Gwyneth's mortuary. Then you broke Satellite Five and destroyed Downing Street."

"There were good reasons behind all those things, Rose!"

"The Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"Yeah?"

"Then there was the Auton's arm, the bunker in Utah and my best mug."

"You got a point?"

"You're not too careful with fragile things. You break things. Makes you wonder if some things are safe to give you."

"…"

"…"

"Some things I'm very careful of, Rose."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Geek in the Pink.**

"No."

"No?"

Rose shakes her head and his face drops as he turns around. She hides a smile as the wardrobe door closes, wondering what he'll come up with next.

It's odd to see him make so much effort for her mother; his last incarnation didn't like Jackie and now he's dressing up to come to dinner.

"Well," he said, "it isn't Christmas everyday."

And it isn't everyday that he's sleeping with her daughter.

He steps out and she grins.

"This one."

"Really?" His eyes widen. "The pink shirt?"

He's such a geek.

Her geek.

"Yep, let's go. Mum's waiting."

**Should I stay?**

I wonder if you realise you're doing it; if you're doing it on purpose to keep me away. But then you pull me close. A word to make me think you don't care and then a look to say that you do.

I want so much more but you only leave the door half-open and I'm too scared to walk through.

I want to leave. To walk away.

But I can't see life without you. You've spoiled me for anyone else and it kills me that you won't let me get any closer.

I can't leave and it hurts to stay.

**The Bride**

It was beautiful.

The flowers were white and crisp, the food delicious, the Priest effusive and the dress exquisite.

The guests sat in rows with forced smiles and the mother of the bride cried.

Rose sighed in happiness.

"Rose Tyler, are you crying?"

She smiled at her incredulous Doctor and her eyes drifted over the groom and the damned.

"There but for the grace of the TARDIS." She held her hand out for his and threw the invitation away. "Come on, let's get out here."

You are invited to witness the marriage of James Stones to Meghan Deary. RSVP.

**Give me a little more time**

"You've seen how dangerous it is."

She had. She'd been inches away from being burned to a crisp by rays that wouldn't exist for five billion years.

She'd seen skin and robotic spiders try to destroy blue aliens. She'd watched as her world exploded into pieces and drifted off into oblivion.

He'd been by her side through it all and he hadn't let her down; hadn't let her die.

Did she want that kind of life?

What did she want?

"Do you want to go home?"

"I want…" more time "I want…" a little more time "chips. I want chips."

**Bring me to life**

The alarm clock dragged me from sleep every day at 7:30, bringing me to consciousness. I went to work, I ate beans on toast and watched television and went to bed. It's a routine you could do in your sleep and I did.

They called it a life, but I wasn't really living.

Then something happened, something snapped me awake and for the first time I opened my eyes and realised I had been in the dark, without knowing.

He showed me life.

It didn't take an alarm, didn't take a song. It took one word, just one word.

"Run."

**Without you**

The rain makes pretty patterns on her window and she smiles as she traces one that looks like his smile. She likes having her own flat, likes being alone. It beats being in a crowd without him. She hopes he's okay and having the time of his life.

She's not. Not yet. But she will. He told her to have a fantastic life and she will.

She knows she'll smile again and she looks forward to it; looks forward to not feeling the ache deep inside.

But for now she smiles at the rain, while she waits for the sun.

**Love in an elevator**

"Looks like it's just you and me."

"Yep."

"Good."

The doors close and he slams her against the wall, her legs around his waist and tongues entwining before the lift starts moving.

His hand fists in her hair, knocking it from its style. Her nails drag down his back, under his jacket. He bites her neck, deep scratches of possession.

Breathing heavy, blood heated, hands roaming, hearts hammering.

Teeth, tongue, nails, writhing, thrusting.

Longing, wanting, teasing.

So near, so far.

Needing.

Desperate.

Almost…

"Floor 500."

Presentable before the doors open.

Sly smiles as they go on to save the world.

**Corn Fed**

As they walk into the huge wooden structure, hundreds of eyes turn to face her. Rose realises that they aren't evil; they aren't about to chase her, kill her or execute her.

She's disappointed.

She'd prefer it, actually.

As one they move and start to gather in long formal lines, like drones.

"No."

She turns and walks out, her pig-tails trailing behind her.

He watches her denim-clad rear sway with a smile and chases her out, catching her checked shirt before she can move.

"C'mon, Rose. You asked if I danced."

She grits her teeth. "I didn't mean Barn Dance."

**The Worst Hangover ever.**

Four hyper-vodkas and he woke up with his executioners.

Three hyper-vodkas and two Nova-Scotches and he woke up with feathers and a confused potted plant.

Six hyper-vodkas, three Nova-Scotches and seven shots of Sun-spot and he's still not sure he's awake.

He's never going to drink again.

Jack counts body parts four times and gets a different result each time. He gives up.

He'd crawl to the bathroom but he's not sure which way is up.

The Doctor hands him a miracle cure and he wants to die. Rose smiles and he might just live.

There's always next weekend.

**Ballard for Dead friends**

"Here's to Jack, who I left to rot on a space-station."

Clink.

"Here's to Sarah-Jane, who I abandoned in Aberdeen."

Clink.

"Here's to sweet Lynda with a Y, who died for us all."

Clink.

"Here's to Gwyneth who paid for my mistake."

Clink.

"Here's to Reinette, who died waiting for me."

Clink.

"Here's to Romana and Adric, casualties of war."

Clink.

"Here's to friends lost and gone."

Clink.

"Sir, I think you've had enough."

"One more. Here's to you, my beautiful Rose, who died in battle. Latest in a long line. I really wish I could have saved you."

Clink.

**Only the lonely talking**

Hours after the fireplace closed the Doctor kissed her, and she was so shocked she let him.

There was a time she would have given anything for him to look at her in that way. But not now, not just yet.

She pushed him away and his face fell.

"But I thought you wanted—"

"I do," she smiled gently, forgiving. "But not if it's only the 'lonely angel' talking. I'm not a substitute. I want you but give yourself time. It's too soon. I'm not her."

"You've got it wrong," he whispered as she walked away. "She wasn't you."

* * *

Baby don't break my heart slow- Vonda Shepherd

I Break Things- Erika Jo

Geek in the Pink- Jason Mraz

Should I stay?- Gabrielle

The Bride- Trick Pony

Give me a little more time- Gabrielle

Bring me to Life- Evanescence

Without you- Dixie Chicks

Love in an Elevator- Aerosmith

Corn Fed- Shannon Brown

Worse Hangover ever- Offspring

Ballard for dead friends- Dashboard Prophets

Only the lonely talking- Danielle Peck


End file.
